Because of advance of technology nowadays many ticket purchase and commercial promotion activities are ordered or participated through telephone and Internet. Many users increasingly rely on the newest technologic means to resolve the ticket problem, such as for events that require to buy tickets in advance and verify the tickets for admission like cinemas, concerts, theaters, exhibitions, sport tournaments, theme parks, long distance transportation, etc. These new tools can even become authorizing means for any specific business promotional activity. Many users discover that the technology of electronic tickets provides great convenience.
While the present electronic ticket system can resolve the trouble of buying tickets onsite and save time, it still requires users to carry identification proof to take the physical tickets or coupons. Or the users have to print in advance related certificates to exchange the physical tickets or coupons. Some even require the users to directly print the authorized tickets or coupons. Some of the coupons have to be printed in colors to restrict the users from making a great amount of copies.
The approach set forth above that requires the users to take the physical tickets or print the authorized tickets creates a lot of problems, such as the tickets could be lost, forged or replicated. To keep the paper tickets is an out-of-date and low efficiency activity. It still exists today and does not have much improvement even though the technology has great progress.
Not fully paperless is a shortcoming of the conventional electronic ticket. This incurs many disadvantages previously discussed. It still leaves a lot to be desired. There are still rooms for improvement.